


Cigarettes

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Banter, Cigarettes, M/M, Small Towns, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Draco and Harry share a cigarette.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Reading back over this, I miss the scenery I based this off of. I want to go hiking again now, but alas, there are no waterfalls to hike to near me :')

It was a small town the two boys lived in. There really wasn't much to do. This often led to teens getting into mischief just to entertain themselves.

Draco and Harry sat side by side, legs dangling off the bridge. A small stream was their view. In between Draco's lips rested a cigarette. Harry snatched it and placed it between his own.

"Hey! That's mine!" Draco glared at the shorter boy.

"Ever heard of sharing?" Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Draco huffed and watched as smoke escaped the other boy's lips. He took this time to appreciate how attractive Harry really was. His emerald eyes were focused on the stream, seemingly in a dream like state. His dark hair was swaying in the soft breeze that caressed their skin. His plump lips, and how kissable they looked.

Draco felt his face heat up at that last thought, despite the chilly air around them.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled and took the cigarette back. He focused his eyesight back to the scenery around them.

Harry admired the sharp look on Draco's face and the small blush on his face. Harry smiled and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco stiffened before relaxing his muscles after getting use to the mop of hair tickling his neck. 

The pair sat in silence, the scene very serene. They knew there were unspoken feelings between them, but neither boy found that words were needed.

The cigarettes they shared were words enough.


End file.
